Wireless communications currently are used in a number of communication systems. However, the communication systems often are limited in capacity due to limitations in the ability to place towers and other equipment and the ability to use spectrum. Typically, the equipment in a wireless communication system is used for a specific protocol or spectrum, such as personal communications service (PCS) or multichannel multipoint distribution service (MMDS). However, typically more than one protocol is not serviced by equipment in the communication system.
Some communication systems have attempted to combine different protocols and/or differing equipment to increase capacity or to deploy different services. For example, terrestrial systems exist that share spectrum with satellite systems.
However, new communication systems and methods are needed that enable using multiple wireless protocols to increase capacity, throughput, and/or improve services. The systems and methods of the present invention overlay multiple wireless protocols using dynamic channel sharing to increase capacity and throughput and to improve service delivery in a single communication system.